Formas
by BreeLunaticaWay
Summary: Acá tenemos las diferentes formas que tienen los Cullens, los Volturis, humas y licántropo para públicar anuncios, mandar cartas o hacer diferentes cosas.
1. Buscar!

**Se Busca**

* * *

Querido ¿?:

Quien esté leyendo esta carta, me presento soy Nessie Cullen y me he unido al el resto de mi familia para un causa en común: Busca los guantes de cocina de mi abuela Esme, el osito regalón de mi tío Jasper y el cerebro de mi tío Emmett, aunque sabemos que el tercero es imposible de encontrar. Si los encuentra, no sé preocupe en llamar, ya que mi tía Alice ya va a saber que los encontró y el metiche de mi papá irá a buscarlos sólo para parar el llanto de mi abuelita. Si usted es un fans de mi papá (Edward Cullen) no nos hacemos cargo si sufre un paro cardiaco cuando lo vea entrar a su casa y si usted es fans de otro de los Cullens me manda cinco dólares y se lo presto por un día…pero mi tía Alice sale veinte dólares (ella dice). Reitero la perdida de los guantes de cocina de mi abuelita Esme, el osito de mi tío Jazz y el cerebro de mi tío Emmett. Agradece su atención. Nessie… perdón, Reneesme Cullen.

* * *

Querido lector:

Soy Bella Swan y el anuncio que les traigo es la perdida de unos guantes del siglo XX, un osito perteneciente de nada menos que a mi cuñado Jasper Hale, quien está muy afectado por la perdida de su osito que ha acompañado desde que fue transformado, y un cerebro del tamaño de un maní, lo siento Emmett, pero es verdad. Si los encuentra llamemos al número 111-222-333, venga a la dirección IdiotaIluso número 256 o contáctenos al correo electrónico: y dénos a conocer su ubicación, si vive más allá de Estados Unidos sabremos que es una broma. De recompensa tendrá un día con mi esposo y si me entero que hicieron algo "malo" usted cavó su tumba y no estoy mintiendo. Esperando no haberlo traumado con lo último, se despide atentamente. Bella Swan.

* * *

Querido(a) lector(a):

Quiero reportar la desaparición de unos guantes con valor sentimental, un osito con valor…sentimental, también y un celebro sin valor. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y solicito su ayuda, si está en Estados Unidos o fuera de él solicito que busqué en el baño, patio, cuarto y en todas las partes que se le pueda ocurrir y si mientras los busca descubre al novio de su hija con su hija o a su esposo(a) con otro(a) nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de que su hija quede embarazada o de que su esposo(a) lo deje por su amante. Recapitulo, NO NOS ECHE LA CULPA. En caso de que encuentre los guantes de cocina, el osito o el cerebro contáctenos al número 152-265-396 y personalmente iré a su casa a recuperar lo que haya encontrado. Se despide atentamente. Edward Cullen.


	2. Love!

**Te amo -**

Querida Nessie…eh…bueno, quien sea:

¿Cómo estás? Bueno, yo también… ¡arg! Voy al grano… ¿cuál era?…a sí, la declaración. Nessie, o quien quiera que sea, quería decirte que t…e…te…a…m…o…te amo, y yo que creía que si te lo decía frente a frente tartamudearía, y sé que gracias a la imprimación, ¡gracias, imprimación!, tú también me quieres y como creo que ya te estoy aburriendo de tanto bla, bla, bla o tu papá que tiene cansada de perseguirte mientras dice: "Nessie, pásame lo que estás leyendo" con esa voz que según Bella, tu mamá, es aterciopelada (sí, claro como no –rodando los ojos-). Me despido. Te quiero. Jake, tu Jake Black.

**Amor**

Amo ser licántropo

Amo el bosque

Amo el mar

Te amo

Oh. Deliciosa rosquilla no sabes cuanto te amo

Con tus coloridos colores que me hace agua la boca.

Oh. Deliciosa rosquilla

No sé que haría sin ti

¡Te amo!

_Jared._

Eh…eh… ¿Te amo? Paul

Querida Claire:

Ya has crecido como la humanita que eres. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho y bueno… Te amo, mi pequeñita. No quiero que te asustes, ni que salgas corriendo como cuando te conté que era un licántropo. Cuídate mucho, mi niñita. Te amo. Quil Ateara

… … … No sé como expresarme, pero… Te amo y siempre te amaré… Embry.

Querida Emily:

Sé que no siempre e expreso, pero te amo y aunque ya te tengo cansada de romper tantas prendas y de romper tantas cosas con mi súper fuerza te quiero decir que te amo y siempre te voy a amar…y sorry nuevamente por lo de años atrás –tú sabes- Sam.

Queridos fans:

Los amo mucho, mucho, mucho, me encanta leer sus cartas diciendo que sea más buena con mi hermanito y que es bueno que el poder femenino esté presente en el "Wolf Pack". ¡Vida el poder femenino! Reitero, los quiero mucho y si siguen mandándome cartas de "deja al pobre de Seth tranquilo" voy a lanzar a Seth a la punta del monte más alto… Los quiero mucho. Leah =D

Queridos fans y futura chica con la me imprimaré:

Quería pedirles que no le manden más cartitas a mi hermana diciendo que me deje tranquilo, por mi bien tanto sicológico como físico, por favor, no quiero ir a parar al Monte Everest, o sea, a mi traserito le dolería aterrizar en ese monte congelado y me moriría de frío. Si me quiere y no desea que termine en el Everest soy capaz de ir a su puerta y pedirle matrimonio, aunque después me digan que práctico la poligamia. Las amo. Seth Clearwater. T-T (llamen al 911 por mí, mi hermana me quiere matar)


	3. Cumpleaños!

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Acá estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de que los Cullens me saluden para mi cumpleaños :)

***

Feliz Cumpleaños!

Ojalá que la pases bien cumpliendo 14 años, cuidate mucho. He visto en el futuro y creo que será mejor que te alejes de todos los bosques que conoscas y no te sientas vieja, o sea mirame tengo como 120 años y todavía irradio juventud…a verdad que soy vampiro…como sea. Te quiero amiga y cuidate, Alice.

***

Hola! Maggie, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus deseos se cumplan, ojalá que también pidas algo para mí, o sea soy tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto? Ok, Rose también te manda saludos, ya sabes como es ella ODIA a los humanos, pero también te quiere en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de su frío y muerto corazón. Maggie, ¿sabes donde quedaron los guantes de Esme y el osito de Jasper? Los dos están muy tristes T-T. Ya volviendo al tema anterior. Feliz Cumpleaños, Maggie, yo que tú voy a ver si ya me salieron las arrugas. Jijijiji. Emmett.

***

Hola.

Ojalá que lo pases bien en tu 14º cumpleaños, Maggie. Cuando quieras vienes a Forks y salimos a dar una vuelta. Cuidate, mi niñita. Carlisle te manda saludos. Nessie está resentida porque no la dejaron volver a escribir, sabes que esa niñita es hiperactiva. Te vuelvo a decir, cuidate mucho y disfruta de tu día. Cariños, Esme.

***

Maggie!

JA, soy mejor que ese guardaespaldas que contrataron. Bueno, además de decirte cuidate mucho y felicidades por tu cumpleaños y de darte las felicitaciones de mi papá y mi mamá te quiero aconsejar que cambies al mastodonte que tienes como guardaespaldas, o sea el muy idiota me rompió una uña y eso que recién me las había limado y pintado T-T, si no hubiera sido porque Edward, mi papá, estaba ahí creo que hubiera asesinado a ese tipo. Ok, ya cuidate y…CAMBIA DE GUARDAESPALDAS. Besos, Nessie.

***

Si alguna quiere que algo lo mismo con su cumpleaños o lo que sea tiene que dejar un review con su nombre, o el nombre que quiere que aparesca, de que quieren que la feliciten y, lo más especial de todo, quien quiere que la salude. Ah. Gracias a:

-anvampi16

-danny ardila

-Ale Samaniego

-LiahDragga

-Brenda Liz

-Alice Mary C

Y a todos ustedes los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron como mejor historia o como mejor autora. Gracias! Las quiero mucho, besos.


	4. Navidad!

**Aunque se que me estoy adelantando un poquito para Navidad, acá les dejo las carta de los Volturis para Santa Claus, ojala les guste :)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Cartas para Santa**

*******

Querido Santa:

Soy yo Alec Volturi, a quien le trajiste un trozo de carbón el año pasado, y esta la corta lista de cosas que deseo este año:

1.-Un celular con GPS

2.-Un MP4 con 5 de memoria

3.-Una jirafa para recorrer todo el mundo

4.-Que Barney tenga un resfriado y se muera

5.-Que Jane sea más buena conmigo

Atentamente…Alec.

***** **

Santa!

Soy Jane, bueno este año quiero que me traigas:

1.-Un pony

2.-Otro pony

3.-Un tercer pony

4.-Ya sabes…un pony

5.-Cinco pony

6.- ¡Un pony!

7.-Un celular mejor al que pidió mi hermano

Besos y abrazos, Jane

*******

Querido papá Noel:

Este año el único deseo que quiero que vuelvas realidad con tu magia es la de…Ser Aro un día completo y patearle el trasero a Edward Cullen.

Atte, Demetri.

*******

Santa Claus:

Este año quiero que me traigas de regalo el súper mega híper nuevo y moderno Nintendo Wii con touche y mil pixeles (según Alec), además quiero que el Michael Jackson vuelva a la vida, ya que me dio pena que muriera…oki, eso es todo lo que quiero, Félix.

*******

San Nicolás:

Este año no deseo nada para Navidad, ya que…YA CONQUISTE EL MUNDO wuajajaja…Atte, Aro.

***** **

Viejito Pascuero:

Este año quiero que le pegues a mi hermano Aro por hacer trampa en el póker, monopolio, etc…Atte, Cauis.

*******

Santa:

Este año quiero que le patees el trasero a:

1.-Barney

2.-Los Cullens

3.-Superman

4.-Aro y Cauis

5.-Los padrinos mágicos

6.-Al que invento Pet Society

7.-Al que invento Internet

8.-Al idiota que maltrato a los gatos

9.-A los que matan la música (como Aro con el MP4 a todo volumen)

10.- Y por último a ti mismo por estafador.

Atentamente, Marco.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cuidense mucho y besos a todos ustedes los que leyeron...y si quieren dejen un Review con alguna sugerencia para un capitulo!!!! Maggie


	5. Mentes!

**Mentes**

***** **

**Jessica Stanley**

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, **Suertuda de Swan, **Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, **¿Qué vestido me queda mejor: el rosa o el verde?, **Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, **Mike vino con una sudadera muy sexy hoy, **Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, **Mmm…Edward o Mike… ¡¡¡Edward!!! **…

***** **

**Mike Newton**

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, **Bella Newton, **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, **Como quisiera romperle la cara a Cullen, **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, **¿Por qué Jessica me mira tanto?, **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, **¿Estaría muy mal crear un grupo de fans de Bella en Facebook?, **Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, **¿Qué color le gustara más a Bella: el rosado o el azul? …**

*******

**Angela Weber**

Tenemos examen el Lunes, Ben me esta mirado, Pobre Bella si supiera que se le nota a distancia que le gusta Edward, aunque no harían mala pareja, El señor Barnes dio un ensaño de 20 páginas para el Jueves, Mi mamá me pidió si la ayudaba con la limpieza hoy día, ¡Ay! Ben de nuevo me esta mirando, ¿si le pregunto si me acompaña al baile? …

***** **

**Lauren Mallory **

Rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, **Tonta de Bella Swan, **rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, **Adoro mi cabello rubio, **rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, **Tyler Crowley es MIO, **rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, **Adoro el rosa!, **rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, **Tengo que salir divina en la foto del anuario, **rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa…

***** **

**Ben Cheney**

Angela se ve tan bien con ese suéter púrpura, Examen el Martes y el Jueves, La tarea de matemática es para el Lunes próximo, ¿Querrá Angela acompañarme al baile?, Apuesto a que Bella Swan va con Cullen, Estaba buena la canción de anoche, pero… ¿cómo se llamaba?, Angela me esta mirando…

**Eric Yorkie**

Okey, las foto del anuario están para el Miércoles, el próximo periódico del colegio está listo, pero me falta la encuesta que me iba a traer Mike, ¿Por qué siempre Lauren habla del color rosado?, ¿Por qué Cullen mira tanto nuestra mesa? Ni que fuera muy bonita, Bien, ya tengo todo listo antes de la graduación…

***** **

**Okey, sorry por la tardanza, pero he estado algo floja para escribir… Brenda Liz no te preocupes el 21 público para tu cumple…ya saben si alguien más quiere un saludo de los Cullens, sólo deje un Review… Eh… chicas, si son fans de "IA Inteligencia Artificial" yo soy la verdadera autora, ¿ok? …Besos! …Cuidense y espero actualizar pronto :) **

**PD: gracias por sus review, son los que me hacen seguir con esta tontera… :D…**

**PD: las que ya leyeron el Prologo de "La llegada del nuevo" pronto actualizaré…**


	6. Para BrendaLiz!

**Brenda Liz**

***** **

Feliz, feliz cumpleaños!!!

Hola, Brenda Liz, somos Nessie y Jacob. Te queremos desear felicidades por tu cumpleaños número 15!! … Ojala no te quedes pegados en las edades como nosotros u.u, es trágico estar casi 100 años igual… ¿o no?…en fin…Jacob y yo estamos muy felices de que estés de cumpleaños y esperamos que si haces una fiesta nos invites… obvio… Okey, nos despedimos, besos, abrazos y bla, bla, bla… ¡PASALO BIEN!

Atte.

Nessie Cullen y Jacob Black

***** **

Hola

Soy Rosalie, ya que el tarado de Emmett se cortó los dedos, no me preguntes como, la cosa es que me pidió que te deseará Feliz Cumpleaños, ya que Maggie nos paga 100 dólares al mes por escribir cosas. Lo mejor es que me he ganado 600 dólares sin hacer nada :) . En fin, Feliz Cumpleaños, ojala lo hayas pasado bien y que bien que sigas siendo humana…

Atentamente.

Rosalie y el tarado…digo, Emmett.

***** **

¡¡¡Brenda!!!

Somos Seth, Leah y Jared, te queremos desear Feliz Cumpleaños, ya que se corrió el rumor de que hoy 21-01-2010 era tu cumple, así que decidimos saludarte, está leyendo a Seth, por si acaso, te mando muchos abrazos y saludos, ahora te paso con Leah.

**Hola Brenda:**

**Ya que los Cullens fueron a no sé donde y la mayoría llego herido, nos pidieron a nosotros que te desearon buenas vibras para tus 15 añitos :). Ojala que este año sea mejor para ti y tu familia, además de que te vaya bien en el instituto. Okey, ya no hablo más y te paso a Jared que no me deja de gritar.**

_Hi Brenda!_

_Ya sabes, soy Jared :P, me pidieron que te mandará un abrazote a lo estilo quileute y cariños, también al estilo quileute. Ojala que todo salga bien en este día tan especial, así que para acortar el tiempo…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_

Xoxoxo

Seth, Leah y Jared ñ.ñ

*******

Holas, Brenda!!!

Soy Maggie, la autora, te deseo un muy, muy, muy feliz cumpleaños. También quiero darte los saludos de Carlisle, los cariños que manda Esme, los consejos de Alice y los abrazos de Edward y Bella, que no están en ocasiones de escribir. Bueno, ojala todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, pero si son sobre ponys o unicornios voladores, lo siento, pero los últimos unicornios los compró Jane ¬¬… lo que sea… Feliz Cumpleaños!!!...

Atte.

Paula Margaret (loka) y todo el resto del elenco de Crepúsculo.

***** **

**Ojala te haya gustado el saludo, Brenda! **

**Ya saben todas, si también quieren que un Cumpleaños, Bautizo, Matrimonio, Nacimiento, Funeral, etc, los Cullens las saluden, sólo deben dejar un review con su nombre, la ocasión y la fecha…**

**Besos y abrazos a todas mis queridas lectoras!**

**Cuídense!!!**

**Y dejen review… obvio :)**


	7. Para Keyra!

**Para Keyra **

***** **

Hola Keyra:

Soy Esme Cullen, me avisaron que no durarás mucho entre el mundo de los vivos u.u, pobrecita niñita. Carlisle te ofrece sus más cordiales saludos y además dice que te va un bono gratis si alcanzas a llegar al hospital. Alice dice que no te preocupes, estarás bien en el cielo y Rosalie te pide que si le das sus saludos a su amiga Vera. Emmett te manda abrazotes y Nessie dice que si convence a Edward tal vez te salven…sólo, tal vez.

Para no quietarte más minutos de vida… besos…

Atte.

Familia Cullen

***** **

Estimada Keyra:

Gracias al bocón de Jacob, nos enteramos que pronto no estarás entre los vivos, ni siquiera entre los no-vivos, por eso queremos darte nuestro mutuo pésame y un "ojala no te duela mucho morir". Además, oímos que los vampiros les tienen miedo a los fantasmas, ¿nos podrías hacer un favor después de muerta? Asustarías a los Cullens desde el más allá.

Okey…

Te mandamos besitos a lo licántropo y abrazotes de oso

Atte

Los Quileutes.

***** **

Hola!

Somos los humanos, sí, los idiotas que tuvieron que escribir que pensaban hace dos capítulos atrás, la cosa es que te queremos desear una Feliz Muerte, lo siento, lo de ¡Feliz Muerte!" fue idea de Mike. La cosa es que ojala que estés bien cuando llegues al cielo, es una verdadera perdida para la humanidad u.u

Atte.

Angela y el resto de los idiotas (menos mi Ben)

***** **

Querida Keyra:

Los escasos dos segundos de tu review fue los únicos dos segundos en los cuales te conocí, aunque hubiesen sido apenas 2 segundos, espero que te vaya bien en el cielo y me mandas un review con el número de alguno de los ángeles, los más guapos por favor. Por tu muerte, el fic estará de luto 3 minutitos… ¿Qué? Son 3 minutos de silencio u.u… Cuídate en el cielo, besos y acuérdate de los números.

Atte.

La autora

***** **

**Sorry por mis pocas palabritas, pero corto y sencillito, además no tuve mucho tiempo (quería estar segura que lo leyeras antes de tu funeral) Cuídate mucho Keyra!!! **

**A las demás fans, ya saben, si quieren un capítulo especial sólo dejen su nombre y la fecha.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Maggie! **


	8. Nombres!

_**Hi, everybody!**__**... Ok, Ok, pasando del inglés… Hola a todas mi queridas lectoras!!! Este capítulo va dedicado a mi profesora de inglés que pronto tendrá un bebé :D…además, quiero anunciar que me cree un blog con una historia independiente que me gustaría que leyeran…acá les dejo la dirección: **_**.com/**

_***** **_

**Nombres de bebés**

_Alec Volturi:_

Si yo tuviera un hijo…cosa imposible :( … le podría:

1.- Alec, para que sea inteligente –como yo-

2.-Jane, porque mi hermana me va a pegar si no pongo su nombre.

3.-Stephenie, para que escriba un libro y sea famosa :)

***** **

_**Jane Volturi:**_

Estos son los siguientes nombres que le pondría a mi futuro hijo:

Robert: para que sea tan guapo como Robert Pattinson.

Aro: para que sea un líder.

Charlie: para que se parezca al que hace de Demetri en New Moon.

Guaripolo: como el nombre de un doctor "súper famoso"

Donald: como el pato Donald

***** **

_**Stephenie Meyer:**_

Si alguna vez tuviera un hijo o hija… lo llamaría:

1.-Edward: es que quiero que sea tan perfecto como Edward Cullen =D

2.-Isabella: para que encuentre un vamp que se enamoré de ella eternamente

3.-Alice: para que vea el futuro =P

4.-Carlisle: para que sea un futuro médico =)

***** **

**Ok, ok…sé que estuvo demasiado corto, pero por cosas de tiempos no puedo escribir más :( …please métanse a la dirección y vean mi otra historia! (también comenten, por favor)**

**Bss!**

**Abrazos de osos!**

**Hippie-Life-1122!!!**


	9. Para Bella Cullen!

**Excusa de pqe no puse este capitulo antes:**

**Yo, bree-tanner-1122 no puse este cap antes por las estupideces que me pasaron esta semana . En primer lugar: cuando tenía este cap todo listito y ordenadito…mi mamá llega con su novio y me grita: -Paula! Vamos antes de que me quede dormida y yo dije: -si, mamá. **

**Después… cuando estaba a punto de subirlo! Me corto la luz T-T Llore a mares toda la santa noche T.T**

**En fin! En toda la semana no me dejaron usar la pc y yo que gritaba, lloraba, chillaba y pataleaba para que me dejaran usarla T-T **

**En fin! **

**Bella Cullen - Team EDWARD acá esta tu cap…re atrasado, pero aca esta! =)**

Querida Bella Cullen - Team EDWARD:

Te escribo desde el nublado pueblo de Forks, Washington. Hace meses ya que nuestra querida "bree-tanner-1122" no nos traía nuestro sueldo por escribir… ¡así que te lo agradezco un montón!

Bueno, el fin de esta carta te quería desear ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ojala que lo pases súper ;) Y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad (hasta ese sueño que implicaba conocerme :$)

Bueno, me marcho… Bella me grita (Help me! T-T)

Cuidatte demasiado y que lo pases genial en tu cumpleaños :)

Xoxox

Edward Cullen.

¡Hola!

Soy Bree Tanner, quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños =) Ojala que cumplas muchos más! =9

Al principio Riley te iba a escribir la carta . pero después de que se fue un tiempo con Victoria, decidimos que yo te escribiría esta carta. Los demás neófitos también te desean un feliz cumpleaños =) Y también dicen que cuides tu cuello, porque están muy hambrientos ^^u

Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que Raoul y Kristie comiencen a pelear de nuevo .

Bss!

Cuidatte demasiado =)

Bree Tanner n.n

Querida Bella Cullen – Team EDWARD:

Hablas con el mismísimo Jacob Black, espero que hayas pasado un esplendido día en tu cumpleaños, que cumplas más y que dejes el Team Edward y pases al Team Jacob (:

No, en serio, ¿Cuánto efecto quieres para cambiarte al Team Jacob? ¡Te doy todo lo que quieras! (Edward Cullen lo mira con una cara de ¬¬)

Okey, me despido y recuérdalo, nena: Team Jacob ;)

Ah, si y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Buenas, querida humana:

Usted esta leyendo una carta de Aro Volturi, líder de los Volturis :D, espero que haya pasado un feliz cumpleaños y que pronto se una a nosotros como vampira :D

Se despide sinceramente

Aro Volturi

**/*/*/*/ **

Ola Bella Cullen – Team EDWARD:

Ojala hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños. Tienes suerte, ya que me tuve que pelear con Victoria para poder escribirte está carta (tuvo una de sus crisis de celos xp) Al igual que Jacob, que ofrezco lo que desees para ser Team Riley :D Hasta la inmortalidad (: ¿Qué se puede decir? A veces los vampiros somos mejores que los canes –momento de risa malévola de Riley.-

Bueno, cuidate demasiado y cuidado, porque los chicos de mi ejercito están sedientos –otro momento de risa malévola-

Riley Biers.

(*)(*)(*)

_Después de una traumante carta de Riley…viene la traumante carta de la escritora! =D _

_Holaa!_

_Ojalá que hayas pasado un perfecto-mega-ultra buen día en tu cumple! =P_

_Sorry, x no haber puesto las cartas antes T-T fue una semana de locos! D= casi muero ._

_Y ahora viene la canción! Cumpleaños happy, que lo cumplas happy!(8) ;)_

_Gracias por ser una fan mía *-* _

_Todas las locuras que escribo te han gusto y eso es súper! =) para mí…obviamente n.n _

_Aunque si puediera pagarle a cada unas de las personas que me leen...estaría en la ruina T-T_

_Bueno, me retiro!_

_Vampire kisses! _

_Bree-Tanner-1122 ñ_ñ_

**Ojala que te haya gustado! =) **

**Y para las demás, ya saben chicas ;) los caps qe quieran con los personajes que quieran! :D **

**Dejen su Review n.n **

**Vampire kisses **

**La mi-yo, o sea la autora! :3 **


End file.
